Sex and Candy
by Tragic Priestess
Summary: Bakura and Malik get thier night alone.. Three Shot
1. Bakura's First

**Disclaimer:** Yuugiou Yaoi should be canon. That's proof I don't own Yuugiou.

**Warnings:** Yami no Bakura x Yami no Malik. As close to porn as I can get here. Do not read if you don't like plot less stories that are just about guys making out.

**Authors Note:** Yami no Bakura will be just Bakura. Normal sweet Bakura will be Ryou. Yami no Malik will be Mariku and normal not so sweet Malik will be Malik. I know it's not canon but the stories main focus is the two yami's anyway. I thought it was a good way for other people to tell whose talking. In the show it's usually obvious (especially Malik).

* * *

"Hey, Ryou" Bakura said with an evil smile on his face. Ryou sat next to Malik in case Bakura was up to something quite evil. Bakura only called his name sweetly when he wanted something.

"What is it Bakura?"

"Do you have somewhere to go today? I need the house to myself and a freind.." Bakura shouted out. Ryou looked at Malik who was staring at Bakura oddly. Bakura never really tried to kick him out of his house. "Whose the friend" Ryou questioned.

"It's no one. If I give you money, will you and Malik go somewhere?" Bakura asked. Malik got up and took the money before Bakura could change his mind. They knew it's not everyday you can get money from Bakura so this must be important..

* * *

After they leave Bakura hears someone whispering in the background if they've finally left yet.. Bakura says yes and makes his way to the bedroom..

* * *

Whip cream, candles, hot chocolate and anything else worthy of a sex fantasy was here. Bakura slowly took his clothes off and put on a pair of eatable underwear. A thong Mariku would have to eat off of him. He put on a purple robe so Mariku wouldn't notice. Mariku walked in the room wearing nothing and Bakura knew it was time to get it on.

Bakura got on the bed and laid down. Mariku reached for the whip cream first and sprayed a bit in his mouth. He slowly got on top of Bakura and sprayed some in his mouth. Then he sprayed some on Bakura's chest and licked it off erotically. Each time he sprayed on Bakura's pale body his mouth went to lower and lower regions. Mariku could feel Bakura shaking under him because of the way Mariku was caressing him with his mouth. Mariku intended to use all of the whip cream. They didn't get many nights alone without those other two being nosy.

Mariku finally made it the eatable thong. A candy tasting thong. Bakura played in his hair while Mariku started on the thong. He was eating it piece by piece and each time his mouth hit that area Bakura shook a little. Mariku used his mouth in that area in no way that Bakura had ever seen or felt before. The thong was almost gone Mariku was licking the most sensitive area in that region. Just when Mariku finished the candy thong he gets up and walks over to the closet. He sneaks up behind Bakura and handcuffs him to the bed. On the floor Mariku has dropped a whip and Bakura knows exactly what's going to happen. Mariku snapped the whip a few times before finally using it on his willing victim. The scream that Bakura did could have woke the dead. It only served to make the crazy guys even hornier than they were before. More Bakura was moaning. No further words were needed for Mariku to continue. Each hit was harder than the first and with each hit Bakura said he could take more. Bakura started to touch himself in various places to entice Mariku to "punish" him for it. Mariku was happy to oblige him with it.

After a few more whips, Mariku jumped on Bakura and passionately kissed him. Bakura and Mariku continued this kiss while fondling the other. Bakura was getting sick and tired of this foreplay and wanted Mariku to hurry up but knew it took the Egyptian a bit longer to get ready. Mariku rubbed on Bakura's body kissing random areas including whipped areas. But when Mariku put his mouth on Bakura's most sensitive area Bakura started to moan. Bakura put his hand in Mariku's hair and with each touch of Mariku's tongue, Bakura moaned even louder. Mariku's tongue touched Bakura in all the right places. It sent shivers down his spine. Each touch made Bakura want more and more. Mariku was giving exactly what he wanted and needed. The feeling of Mariku's mouth on Bakura was more than pleasure. This was a moment that Bakura could have lived in forever. But his body had to betray him in the climax. The ending was far too soon for Bakura but he knew he could always do it again. As him and his lover enjoy one more long kiss they fall to sleep.

To be Continued: Marik's turn


	2. Mariku's turn

**Disclaimer:** Yami no Bakura has never confessed any feelings to Yami no Malik on Yuugiou. Proof I don't own it.

**Note: **Mariku's turn. Nothing more to say.

* * *

Mariku was a very light sleeper and a bit paranoid at times. He could feel something lightly touching his face at first. This light touch went down to his member and he woke up aroused and pissed.

"What the hell is going on!" yelled Mariku. Mariku looked up and saw Bakura in a very short french maid outift holding a feather duster. Bakura's outfit confused and turned on Mariku. Bakura started to speak in an obviously fake french accent acting as if he was cleaning up Mariku.

Mariku turned over on his back while Bakura used the feather duster still speaking erotic words to him.

"You're still not clean" Bakura said "We're going to have to bathe you" he continued.

There was no resistance from Mariku as he was brought into the bathroom and stripped down to nothing. Bakura felt the water and made sure it was a temperature he also would want to be in. Mariku got in and Bakura got behind him with a washcloth in his hand.

Bakura started slowly massaging Mariku's back. His little french maid outift was still on and he was still speaking with his fake accent. Bakura turned Mariku around to face him and pretended to just be interested in washing him. Mariku smirked and said he knew he wanted more than that. Bakura moved his face closer and kissed him passionately. Their kisses were always intense and this was no exception. Bakura was enjoying this kiss very much and started rubbing his hands on Mariku's leg teasing him by getting close to his member but backing away any time Mariku got excited. Teasing was one of Bakura's specialties when it came to four play. It pissed Mariku off greatly that Bakura was such a tease. Bakura took his hands off of him and started to strip down to nothing. Once the clothes were off they embraced and resumed kissing and fondling one another.

Bakura put Mariku on his back and kissed him all over his shoulders. Mariku let out a very sexy moan giving Bakura reason to continue. After a few minutes of his kissing foreplay Bakura wanted to get real perverted and whispered in Mariku's ear. He knew Mariku wouldn't mind a bit of ruff stuff. Back to lightly kissing a litte Bakura finally pushed himself into Mariku. Bakura could feel Mariku's nails dig into him with each thrust. Bakura was slightly bleeding from how deep Mariku's nails were digging into his skin. The pain didn't bother Bakura. It made him more turned on. The more pain Mariku gave him the harded and quicker the thrusts were. Mariku was all for giving someone pain and was well worth it to them when they climaxed at the same time. Exhausted Mariku turned back over on his front and Bakura was laying on top of him. They continued to kiss because they didn't want to end this quickly.

Bakura and Mariku got out of the tub and wiped each other off and made their way back to the bedroom. Mariku laid down first and Bakura got on top kissing him. Bakura moved a little ways down and was kissing his neck and placed his hand on Mariku's member and was stroking it. Bakura reached over to do the same to Bakura. The kissing was even more intense than the last kiss as this time they were also stroking the other member. They were going to have to wash these sheets when they were done. After all it was Ryou's house and his bed that he shared with Malik.

After a few minutes of stroking and kissing they were hard again and Bakura decided he would give Mariku what he gave him yesterday. Bakura kissed him on his chest and then slid down to his very hard member and licked it. That one touch gave Mariku shivers. Bakura continued to lick and tease Mariku sexually which only Made Mariku want him more and more. Mariku put his hand on the top or Bakura's head and started an up and down motion with it. If Bakura wanted to tease Mariku had ways to get what he wanted. Mariku didn't care if he choked down there. The teasing was pissing him off. After Mariku climaxed they went back to kissing again. Bakura still being aroused wanted some action from. Mariku went down on him again. Bakura came too soon and they decided it was a wrap and laid there next to one another. Another day, another sex act to try out.

To be continued


	3. The End

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Yuugiou the king of games would be Yami no Bakura or Yami no Malik.

**Thanks**: to my reviewers AgentMia2011, Dance to the Music Miror B. Thanks to xnightmare'sxnightmarex, I'll edit the previous chapters later.

**Note:** Last chapter and kind of short. There won't be any sex in this one. It will just be a little odd. After this I'll just waste time on one shots and my two chaptered fics. If you liked the pairing in this you may like my story titled "Life Goes on or Does it". It has a lot of straight pairings though.

**Warnings:** Some Mai x Anzu shoujo-ai, not yuri. They're not going to go as far as the guys did.

* * *

"What's on the schedule today?" asked Bakura. Waking up from another night of great sex, Mariku yawned and pushed the white haired boy on the floor. Bakura got up and walked over to a chair in the room. It's not the first time Mariku has woke up violent.

"We need to do something new" Mariku finally replied.

"Like what?"

"I'm hungry" Mariku said not listening to what Bakura asked him.

"Whatever".

'Mariku and his damn mood swings' thought Bakura. But Mariku knew he would fix him something. If Mariku is pissed Bakura isn't getting any and he knew that.

"We're eating ice cream"said Bakura while walking back in the room.

The two sat close together with the bowls between them. Mariku started first in the way he licked the ice cream off the spoon. If Bakura didn't catch on to the sexual hints he was giving him, he'd have to be blind.

Bakura intently watching Mariku in his pervertedness with a spoon dropped a little ice cream on his chin. Mariku reached over and whispered that he would lick it off. Before long they were kissing and the bowls had fallen on the floor.

This was about to turn into their third day of wild sex. Mariku pushed Bakura off of him and said he heard a noise. He got up and picked up a pair of Bakura's boxers and threw them. They landed on someone and that person started screaming.

"Come out now!" threatened Bakura who had his millennium ring out. Mariku was taking the sharp part of the millennium rod out. Mariku hadn't done anything truly evil lately and he was fine with burying whoever the hell interrupted him.

Two girls walked out. The shorter brunette's face was bright red. The taller one on the other hand seemed fine.

"Anzu and Mai" Bakura said recognizing who they are.

"Does that mean we can't kill them?" Mariku asked a bit dissapointed.

"unfortunately yes" Bakura answered and got closer to Mariku and whispered not yet there's still a pharaoh problem.

Anzu and Mai gave them both curious looks.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Bakura asked putting the attention back on them.

"Ryou gave me a key and he wasn't home so we...um...Mai.."

"What Anzu is trying to say is that we thought the place was empty so we came here for a private place to do something like what you guys did last night" Mai said continuing for Anzu.

"Without whips though" Anzu spoke up "We saw the first night too."

Mariku thought it was all hilarious. Bakura didn't seem to take it that way. Mariku liked the idea of being watched in action even if it was by people he hated.

"Friendship girl, aren't you supposed to be dating the shrimp? I'm pretty sure that wasn't what my host had in mind when he gave you the key" said Bakura.

"No, I'm not dating Yuugi. We were going to clean the place up after." Anzu hated when Yuugi was referred to as shrimp and she didn't do that many friendship speeches. She didn't want to piss off two crazies with millennium items.

"What should we do?" Mariku mentioned out loud to no one in particular.

Bakura and Mariku went in a corner to plot while the two girls sat waiting to hear their fate.

"Well" Bakura started "I think we came up with something fair or fair enough in our eyes." That didn't equal fair to a normal person.

"What is it?" both girls asked.

"You got to watch us so we want to see what you two were going to do" grinned Mariku.

Anzu and Mai agreed to that. It was their original plan. Bakura cleaned off their bed by throwing his and Mariku's stuff on the floor. He wanted to see this for himself. He couldn't believe there was nothing going on between Anzu and that shrimp.

Anzu and Mai went to change into different outfits. Anzu came back in the room wearing pink lingerie and Mai in black and red. Anzu sat on the bed and motioned for Mai to come near.

Mai sat near Anzu and gently kissed her on her lips. They started off with soft kisses getting a bit harder each time. Mai moved Anzu further up the bed so she could lie down. Mai laid next to her and they resumed kissing with some touching.

Mai was the more aggresive of the two and her hand was roaming in many places on Anzu. Anzu and Mai didn't want the two to know this was their first time together and tried to act like pros. Mai was caressing Anzu's leg when the four heard a loud shout asking what the hell was going on.

All turned to see Ryou and Malik standing there. Ryou turning redder by the minute. Malik was just pissed to see Mariku. Ryou turned even brighter red when he realized Bakura and Mariku were naked. What started out as payback for the guys looked like they were getting ready for an orgy.

Anzu now beet red ran out of the room. Mai went behind her. The remaining four stood in silence.

"I'm still hungry" Mariku finally shouted and broke the silence. Malik and Ryou quickly went along with the plan of eating because at this point they did not want to know what happened while they were gone.

* * *

Probably not the best ending but I didn't want to scar poor Ryou too badly.


End file.
